Jeux de domination
by Azilia07
Summary: Deux drabbles Kyouya / Haruhi. Basés sur l'anime. Entre cette créature aux allures d'homme et l'homme froid du club, ce n'est pas de l'amour à l'eau de rose, mais un jeu de silence et de non-dits.


**Prompt :** Clothes fethichisation + UST

Il était incontestable qu'Haruhi savait porter à la perfection l'uniforme masculin de l'école – cet art, elle ne pouvait que le tenir de son père qui paraissait plus féminine dans une robe que n'importe quelle mère de famille. Cet art familial connaissait pourtant une faille : impossible à Haruhi de nouer une cravate. Cette malédiction s'étendait aux lacets, rubans, tout tissu nécessitant un noeud expert.

Tamaki se proposa à aider sa " douce petite fille ", mais les voix aigrelettes de jumeaux rouquins lui rappelèrent que lui-même était aidé chaque matin par une servante attitrée à la glorieuse tâche du noeud de cravate. Honey-sempai ne sachant qu'accomplir d'épais noeuds pour tabliers et rubans (tout comme Mogi, son dévoué assistant), il ne restait que Kyouya pour régler le problème.

- Pourquoi ne pas tirer profit de cet épineux problème ? fit remarquer doctement le jeune homme. Nos clientes pourraient payer un forfait supplémentaire pour aider Haruhi à nouer sa cravate. Cela ajouterait un côté de garçon maladroit à son style.

Une violente protestation du Prince (" Ma petite fille jeté aux fauves ! Es-tu devenu fou ? "), poussa Kyouya à écarter son plan – pour le moment. Voyant que l'heure d'ouverture journalière du club approchait, le jeune homme noua lui-même la cravate. L'honneur du club était en jeu.

Commença alors le rituel quotidien. Chaque matin, Kyouya attendait qu'Haruhi sorte de sa chambre pour nouer la cravate. Le rituel, d'abord désintéressé et automatique, tissa un lien. Le regard de Kyouya s'arrêtait sur les pans du col de la chemise qui dessinaient le cou gracile de la jeune fille. Lui venait parfois l'image fugace de sa main nouant la cravate et remontant jusqu'au cou pour le caresser. Ou alors cette même main descendait le long de la cravate et se posait sur le torse, laissant les battements de coeur l'agiter de légers soubresauts. Rêveries sans conclusion.

- Te voilà prête pour ton rôle, glissait-il parfois.

Ses mains s'attardaient à remettre le col de la chemise, les pans de la veste. Ses doigts glissaient peut-être trop vite, ou trop lentement, refusant de briser un contact. Quand les yeux immenses se levaient vers lui, Kyouya ne cherchait pas à décrypter leur message. Invitation ou refus, qu'est-ce que cela importait ? Il ne pouvait que continuer le rituel espérant nouer autre chose qu'un noeud entre lui et Haruhi. 

* * *

**Prompt :** Foodkink + bondage

Le tissu lui serre le poignet, mais ce qui l'effraye surtout sont les éclairs qui éclairent la pièce par intermittences. Le roulis du tonnerre lui donne envie de se rouler en boule, en se bouchant les oreilles. De fermer les yeux. Mais elle ne le souhaite pas, trop fascinée par les éclats que laissent l'orage sur l'homme penché au-dessus d'elle. Cet homme qui lui a promis qu'il connaissait le moyen de chasser sa peur des orages.

La voilà maintenant dos aux draps, dans la chambre de Kyouya, et cela n'est pas sans lui rappeler une scène antérieure. Sauf qu'elle ne peut plus s'échapper. Sa cravate la tient enlacée au lit, accrochée autour de son poignet. Mais même sans attache physique, quelque chose la tenait liée ici. L'envie de savoir s'ils allaient pousser plus loin ce qu'ils avaient commencés dans cette pièce. L'envie de connaître le Kyouya qui se cachait derrière l'être froid et calculateur.

L'orage éclairait la scène par intermittences. Haruhi vit Kyouya lui tendre un de ces sublimes otoro, ce met pour qui elle aurait tout donné. Elle y planta le bout des dents, tendit son cou vers le jeune homme. Après tout ils ne faisaient que jouer, et des otoros elle pourrait en dévorer d'autres. Elle sentit les dents de Kyouya se planter dans le met, et suivit sa progression jusqu'à ses lèvres. Un baiser d'approche, des dents se plantant doucement dans la chair pour la goûter comme l'on goûte une nouvelle nourriture.

- Après cela, tu auras encore peur des orages ?

Déception que le jeu se finisse si vite. Haruhi redresse la tête, tentant le tout pour le tout.

- Non. Par contre, je reprendrais bien de l'otoro.


End file.
